The Start of Forever
by XMizzTuraX
Summary: Set after Kissed but before and during City of Ashes/City of Glass. Alec and Magnus start a relationship but it's not going to be all easy for the new couple. Rated T possibly M in later chapters depending on whether I include smut etc.


**A/N Okay so this is my first proper attempt at a Malec story, it is set probably just before the start of City of Ashes yet after the extract 'Kissed' which I'm guessing would be set after City of Bones. Some things may not be accurate to the books but only small things which aren't really significant to this story haha so enjoy!**

* * *

Friday arrived all too quickly for Alec Lightwood as he paced his room on the evening running his fingers through his hair, he had exactly one hour to get ready and he still didn't know what to wear. Magnus had rang him just a day before telling him he'd got them seats in a fancy five star restaurant. Alec had been surprised at first; he'd always imagined a first date as just going to the cinema's and then maybe a take away afterwards. There was a knock on his door that made him jump before he spun around, gripping the dagger that was lay on his bed as the door opened and Isabelle walked in, her dark hair in a long braid; she cocked her head to one side and gestured to the weapon, "Were you going to throw that at me?"

"If it was someone else I would have, sorry Iz you just caught me off guard."

"Oh yeah, your date with Magnus."

"How do you know about that?" He spluttered, dropping his dagger in shock.

"You really should take better care of your phone." She held up the black item and threw it over at him causing him to dive a little to catch it. "It kept going off so I came to give it to you because Jace was getting annoyed by it and then saw you had about two or three unread texts from Magnus."

"So you read them?" Alec demanded.

Izzy shrugged in reply with a smirk, "Naturally." She nudged the door shut behind her and glided over to his bed, perching herself on the edge with a smile, "So? What is your first date going to be?"

"He's taking me to a restaurant." He sighed, dropping onto the bed beside his younger sister. "A five star one."

"Fancy-"

"And I don't know what to wear."

Isabelle clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "And you didn't think to ask me for help?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why in case I went all psycho and homophobic on you?"

"Kinda."

"For someone so smart, you can be so stupid at times Alexander Lightwood." She scolded, marching over to his wardrobe. "So you said a five star restaurant?"

"Yes."

"So it'll be rather formal clothing?"

"Yes."

"Then try this-" She threw him a white button up shirt which had been thrown to the back of his wardrobe, "And these." She then threw him a pair of his favourite leather jeans.

"Iz, I don't know."

"Go and put them on then see." She pointed to his bathroom, placing a hand on his hip and looking so like their mother.

"Iz-"

"Now."

Alec muttered quietly under his breath before he shuffled into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. He heard Isabelle shout something like 'temper' but choose to ignore it as he discarded of his Shadowhunter gear. He looked grudgingly at the outfit his sister had chosen for him before changing quickly and admiring himself in the mirror. "Not bad." He said thoughtfully, there was a light tap on the bathroom door and Isabelle's voice filled the room.

"Can I come in Alec or are you still changing."

"No you can come in." He replied stepping away from the door as his sister padded in, she gave him a quick once over. "Impressive, you look most dashing big bro but there's still something else I need to do."

"What's that?"

Isabelle grinned and hurried over to his cabinets throwing them open and taking a handful of various hair and body products out. "First hair, sit." She gestured to the toilet where the lid was closed and obediently he sat. "Shut your eyes." Again he did as she told him and shut his eyes as Isabelle began messing with his hair and spraying something strong smelling. "Right you can open them now." Slowly he did and Isabelle was grinning down at him, what had she done to him? He thought warily, deciding not to make himself wait to see the state his sister had made him into he stood up and looked in the mirror, his hair was tousled like normal but looked as if it had been windswept rather than as if he'd just rolled out of bed, he had what looked like silver glitter scattered in his hair which seemed to glisten like raindrops in the light. "Now one last thing." She handed him a can of body spray - rose. "Isn't that a little. I don't know, girly?"

"Not when it's mixed with cedarwood." She replied, "Just spray yourself, trust me, Magnus will love it."

"Just like the glitter?"

"Exactly."

Alec groaned but sprayed himself obediently and to his dismay Izzy had been right; despite having a slightly flowery smell the cedarwood masked it a little making it smell more masculine than just flowers. "Why rose? Of all the scents."

"I have my reasons and it works in special ways, now go." She hurried behind him and pushed him out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom door. "But Jace-"

"Jace is distracted with Clary, he will notice your gone but not for a while."

"What about when I come back late?"

"I'll think of an excuse and text you it, now go have fun and I want to know all the details when you get home."

"Izzy!" Alec groaned but she was already walking off the opposite way. With a heavy sigh he shuffled down to the elevator, trying not to think of the night ahead, and how daunting it'd be for him.

* * *

Magnus stood outside the designated restaurant, wrapping his fingers around each other as his nerves began to kick in, he'd been on plenty of dates anyone knows that but there was something different about the young Lightwood but he still couldn't figure out what. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned on his heels and grinned widely as he saw Alec walking up to him looking positively terrified. He noticed the glitter in his hair and chuckled a little, no doubt his sister had attacked him. "Alec." He greeted, strolling over to the Shadowhunter, his smile brightening.

"Magnus, sorry I'm late." He mumbled, shuffling nervously which the elderly Warlock found rather adorable.

"You're not late, you're just in time. Come, let's get our seats."

Alec looked up at him shyly and he rolled his eyes, this one was going to need a lot of coaxing to make him show his affection in public, not wanting to push his luck, he wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder the way friends did and as his hand around and down to his chest he felt Alec's heartbeat quicken at the touch and he smiled, adorable. Magnus led Alec over to the door where a pretty young girl dressed in a little black waitress outfit with blonde hair that cascaded down her back was stood waiting. "Bane." He said as the two reached the girl who nodded and smiled before she turned away, gesturing for them to follow. The Warlock guided Alec around the tables and crowds, amused by how terrified Alec was until the woman stopped. "Table for two, for Bane." She said sweetly, beaming up at the two.

"Thank you ma'am." Magnus purred and the girl giggled a little before walking off. He helped Alec, who was still tense with fear into his seat before settling opposite him and peering thoughtfully at the Shadowhunter who in turn stared back, his oh so familiar blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight. "I see your sister got to you." Magnus said, hoping to coax some words from Alec.

"How did you know?" He asked, his voice trembled a little and Magnus smiled softly.

"The glitter, I get the feeling you wouldn't normally put glitter in your hair."

Alec smiled a little and shook his head sending some glitter floating around him. "She got a little excited."

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone though?"

"I wasn't going to, she found out."

"How?"

"She found my food and read the texts you sent me earlier this evening."

"So that's why I got all those kisses in that reply." He teased.

"What?" Alec yelped causing Magnus to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry little Shadowhunter."

Alec scowled but it didn't meet his eyes which seemed to sparkle with amusement. "Shut up."

"Not very nice." Magnus grinned and looked up as the waitress returned with two menus and two glasses.

"What can I get you both to drink?"

"We'll have a red wine please."

"Of course, I'll bring that straight to you." She dipped her head politely and sauntered off.

"I've never tried wine." Alec said thoughtfully.

"Really? It's nice, sometimes an acquired taste though."

"I'll soon find out for myself won't I?" Alec said and he gave Magnus a genuine smile.

"Indeed, now tell me Alec how on earth to you escape from Jace Wayland?"

Alec tensed a little, a blush painting his cheek and something stirred in Magnus, he wasn't sure what though. Not yet anyway.

"He'll be busy with Clarissa trying to figure out ways he can get lucky with her; he won't notice I'm gone."

"Touchy aren't you?" He was amused by the bitterness in Alec's voice but also slightly irritated.

"She's a mundane, Magnus."

"Shadowhunter; and besides, aren't they brother and sister?"

"Jace told me he didn't believe that, he said something like in his heart deep down he knew that it was a lie."

Magnus watched Alec with interest, the blue eyed Lightwood's expression was crumpled as he thought about everything that had happened, "You worry about Jace."

"Of course I do, he's my parabatai."

"But you don't like Clary."

"She's hurting Jace."

"Jace is hurting her."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, you're just like Cecily and Will."

"Who?"

"Your ancestors."

"How am I like them?" Alec was interested now, his gaze locked on Magnus'

"You try to hide your emotions, lie to yourself and to others. But you know that all the denial is just to protect yourself. You hate that Jace is hurting and that Clary is too but because you have feelings for Jace, you don't want to admit you care for Clary because she's 'stealing' him from you."

"I don't have feelings for Jace-"

"You're doing it again, lying to yourself."

"If I had feelings for Jace, I wouldn't be here."

"True, but maybe I'm just something to distract you from it all." Magnus said calmly, keeping the hurt out of his voice.

"If I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't be here." Alec replied, his tone bordering on hurt.

Magnus cocked his head to one side and was about to speak when the waitress returned and placed the wine and two glasses down. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"No not yet." Magnus said at the same time Alec did.

"Ah, I'll come back after serving a few others then."

"Please." Magnus said; his golden gaze locked on Alec. The pair waited until the waitress was out of earshot before he spoke again. "Let's talk about something else. Wine?"

"Just a little bit, to see if I like it." He nudged his glass forward and Magnus obliged, filling it halfway. He watched with an interested smile as Alec took a sip before bursting out laughing as he made a disgusted sound and pushed the glass and bottle away. "Not your thing?"

"Certainly not." He wrinkled his face in disgust before taking the glass of water that was already on the table and starting to sip at that instead. Magnus grinned crookedly before opening his menu and starting to scan it. "I think I'm going to have the salmon." Alec said and Magnus peered over the t op of his menu at the boy who was watching him, "What about you?"

"I'll probably have the parmesan chicken breast." He replied after a moment, closing his menu and placing it down as the waitress returned and the pair ordered.

* * *

Isabelle sauntered along the streets, a glamour in place to block her from mundane sight. As much as she loved her brother he didn't know what was to be expected on a date. Simon was with her, grumbling to himself. "Shut up Simon." She hissed as she reached the restaurant that she'd read about in Alec's text. "We're here, she paused by the window and scanned the area before noticing Magnus and Alec sat a small distance away, Alec's back was turned to her and Magnus was staring at her brother with a smile which she hoped one day she'd receive off somebody too."They're mundane's so my glamour will work in hiding me; you on the other head need to sneak in." She spun to face the scraggly boy who pushed his glasses up his nose. "Remember when we get in, you were bringing me here on a date so Alec doesn't know why we're really here."

"Alec will know; he knows you'd never date a mundane like me."

"How quickly you make assumptions Lewis." She hissed, she spun to face him and began adjusting his black jacket and shirt. "You need to look presentable." She messed his hair up a little bit before stepping back and admiring her work. "Better. Now come on, the receptionist or waitress or whatever you want to call her isn't around." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him in, slinking around the edge of the door and going over to a nearby table, a wall which reached outwards blocked the pair from view. "This is good."

"How are you going to see them?" Simon asked and Isabelle grinned before reaching across the table and busying herself with her stele on the wall; she stepped back and admired her handiwork. "We can see and hear them but they can't see or hear us. The table was rested against the wall with chairs either side. Isabelle sat down and Simon followed. "If Clary knew I was helping you do this she'd flatten me."

Isabelle smirked before shrugging dismissively, "I made up a story about demons that were about and hour away from us. He's taking Clary to help him seeing as I told him both Alec and I were going to be busy."

Simon looked impressed.

"By the way mundie, the waitress can't see you." Isabelle said coolly when she noticed him oggling at a particularly pretty brunette girl.

"What? Why not?"

"Because there's a block behind me." She grinned at his annoyed look before she turned her attention to the wall and watched Alec and Magnus.

"Tell me Alec." Magnus began and the young Lightwood glanced up.

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you told your parents that you're gay?"

Alec lowered his gaze and began gnawing on his lip. "They're not very modern in their views of homosexuals. If I told them that I was gay they'd be sending me to Idris and looking for ways to make me better - make me normal." He replied bitterly, he hated having to harbour such a large secret. He never liked lying to his parents.

"You told your sister though."

"She's different; she's not judgemental or anything like that. When I told her she signed me up to dating sites for crying out loud."

"Gay ones?"

"Obviously." Alec laughed a little, "I've just never really been able to come to terms with my feelings. When you touched my cheek, it felt different. It felt nice, that's how I knew what it was like to have a crush on a guy."

"I'm flattered, fussy Alec Lightwood falls head over heels at the touch of Magnus Bane."

"Shut up." Alec muttered and Magnus smirked.

"What about the kiss?"

"That was strange but nice."

"I wasn't too forward with it was I?" Magnus' voice held the tone of fear and Alec couldn't help but smile up at him.

"No. You weren't. Besides I did kind of attack you myself when I was leaving." He teased and Magnus chuckled and nodded.

"That's true." He reached over and began stroking Alec's cheeks and again Alec felt the sparks and a shiver went through him as he nuzzled into the tender touch. "Do you want to come back to mine after this meal and after our walk?" Magnus asked and Alec narrowed his eyes, Magnus' eyes widened as he realised what Alec thought, "No! Nothing like that Alec I promise, we can just curl up and watch a film or something."

"As long as you try nothing funny then sure."

"I promise." Magnus leaned over and brushed his lips against Alec's forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the tenderness before glancing up in dismay when Magnus pulled away. "We have company Alec." He grumbled.

"What do you-" But before Alec could finish Magnus pointed at the wall beside them, blue sparks spitting from his fingers before a familiar cry was heard.

"Goddammit Magnus!" Isabelle screeched and Alec cried out in surprise as his sister stalked into sight, uncoiling her whip.

"I told you we had company." Magnus said with a smirk.

"Isabelle put the whip down." Alec growled grabbing his sister's wrist. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Simon bought me on a date."

"The mundane?"

"Yep."

"Maybe we should all sit together." Isabelle suggested.

"No! No way." Alec growled, he loved his sister and knew that her being here was probably so she could look out for him but this was his date with Magnus, he wanted to spend time alone with him.

Isabelle pouted but Alec was relieved when Simon dragged her away just as the waitress appeared. Alec chuckled a little. Look like his sister did have a little crush after all, she could have easily overpowered Simon but she didn't even complain. "Let's eat then we can go for a walk." Alec muttered and Magnus nodded as the waitress started to walk away.

* * *

When the couple had finished their meal, Magnus paid and stood up offering his hand to Alec who stared at it warily, "I won't bite." Magnus teased, taking his hand. "Not yet anyway." Magnus said in a low voice and Alec flushed red before they left together, Alec saying a quick 'goodbye and don't wait up for me' to Isabelle who was chatting to Simon animatedly. They stepped out into the cool night air, glitter falling around them like snow, "There's a nice park over the way, do you want to go there?"

Alec was silent for a moment, thoughtful before nodding, "Sure." The Warlock smiled and turned left, his hand still in Alec's, their fingers entwined together.  
They reached the park which was quiet except for the soft padding of night animals paws on the springy summer grass, the wind was warm and Alec's eyes seem to glow beautifully in the moonlight. Magnus pulled his hand from Alec who whined a little and he placed his arm around the Lightwood boys slender waist, Magnus brushed his fingers along the hard stomach of Alec who tensed at his touch until Magnus began rubbing soothing circles on his waist with his thumb and he relaxed immediately. "Your sister really cares about you."

"A little too much, but yes she does. I'm the same though anything concerning Isabelle I'm there, especially boys."

"Does she have your approval to date Simon?"

"No. Definitely not, in all fairness though she doesn't get my approval on any boys whatsoever either."

Magnus laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Does she approve of you and me?"

"I don't know, I doubt it but I don't care." He smiled up at the Warlock before reaching on his tiptoes and kissing his cheek. Magnus stood in shock before he shifted himself a little so he was facing Alec. With a small smile he placed his hands on the Shadowhunter's cheeks and held him steady before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. Alec gasped and froze, he was about to move away when Magnus slipped his fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer to him, not letting him go; he felt Alec smile before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck holding him tightly. He grinned and pressed down on Alec's lips a little more forcefully, the blue eyed beauty gasped involuntarily before returning the force. "Can we not just go back to yours and watch films now? At least then we can hug and stuff more." Alec asked as he pulled away.

"That's probably best, the faeries are out." He gestured to two beautiful figures who were stood together, one stood out due to her hot pink skin and the other for his too bright blonde hair that looked bleached but clearly wasn't.

"Would it kill to have five minutes completely alone?" Alec growled; Magnus smirked a little before starting to conjure up a portal.

"When we're back at mine it won't be." He clicked his fingers and a bright blue portal appeared. "Hold my hand whilst we go through." He held his tanned hand out to Alec who took it easily this time and they stepped through together.

Magnus stepped onto the familiar fluffy carpet of his flat and shuffled forward, pulling Alec through with him. The flat was warm and familiar and he noticed Chairman Meow curled up on the ottoman comfortably, his face hidden by his fluffy tail. Alec let go of Magnus' hand and stepped around to his side, "Make yourself comfortable I'll go and get a handful of films."

"No soppy romance ones." Alec called after him and Magnus chuckled before going into his own personal cinema room where DVD's were piled high. He stared at them thoughtfully before picking up a handful of horror films, a few TV series and all the Harry Potter series. Content with his decisions he sauntered into the sitting room were Alec was sat on the sofa, Chairman Meow had moved from the ottoman onto his knee and was now lay purring noisily. "I have a few films here, take your pick." He placed the DVD pile on the sofa beside Alec who scanned them all thoughtfully, "What about these?" He separated the Wrong Turn film saga from the pile before picking Dawn of the Dead up too. "And this."

"Good choice." He replied approvingly, "There's an actor in the first Wrong Turn and in Dawn of the Dead who is really attractive." He tilted his head, "In fact he actually looks a little bit like you."

"What's his name?"

"Kevin Zegers."

"That name rings a bell." Alec nodded and Magnus smiled before starting to busy himself with putting Dawn of the Dead into the DVD player. He stepped back as it began to play, going back to Alec's side and nudging Chairman Meow from his leg before wrapping his arm around his waist and starting to stroke his hair; Alec sighed contently at his touch before slumping down into a lying position on the sofa, his head resting on the Warlock's knee.

* * *

As the night went on, Alec began shuffling a little on Magnus knee before rolling on his back and looking up into the inquisitive golden cat eyes. "You're not scared of the cannibal mutants?"  
"I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus. This is similar to real life for me."

"That's true." Magnus mused, brushing Alec's hair with the tip of his fingers. Alec smiled at the touch before running his fingers along Magnus' arm, feeling his biceps.

"Magnus-" Alec began and the Warlock glanced down at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Shut up, anyway can I have a kiss?"

"Now that, you don't need to ask for." He leaned forward and Alec reach upwards, closing the gap between them just as a shrill buzz filled the room, distracting the pair them.

"I thought you said we'd get time alone here." Alec growled.

"Yeah clearly not." Magnus grumbled moving from Alec and going to the door, he pressed the answer button and spoke through gritted teeth, "Who dare disturb the high Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Good evening sir, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time to offer you one of our products." A gruff male voice replied.

"No, not interested. Get lost."

Alec chuckled a little as Magnus shot him a grin and came back over to his side.

"Now where were we?" Magnus purred and Alec looked up at him.

"I believe I'd just asked you for a kiss."

"You did, didn't you?" Magnus kneeled on the arm of the sofa, balancing precariously before he slid off onto the sofa, resting his hard, toned chest against Alec's equally hard chest, Alec peered up at him. Magnus grinned and rested his hands either side of his head before pressing his lips down on his, Alec gasped as Magnus began nibbling on his bottom lip, with his mouth open Magnus seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth, Alec jumped a little before reaching up to deepen the kiss, his head was spinning as he tasted Magnus - salty and sweet at the same time. With surprising ease Magnus slid his hand under Alec's back and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him up and deeper into the kiss. Alec's hands trailed Magnus back, feeling the warmth of him beneath his fingers before running his hands into his hair, fisting into his hair continuing to kiss him, glitter going everywhere. Magnus groaned against Alec's lips before pulling away from him and starting to kiss along his jaw line and carefully trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, pausing to nibble occasionally. Alec sighed contently, closing his eyes and savouring in the touch before catching Magnus chin with his hold and pulling him back up to his lips. "Magnus-" He began.

"Hm, did I hurt you?"

"No, how would kisses hurt me?"

"The biting."

"No, that felt-" He paused. "Nice."

"Good, so why stop?"

"Magnus I-" He closed his eyes and sat up, pushing Magnus away by the shoulders. "I was thinking maybe. You know maybe we could-" He began stammering and gave up, trailing off. "It doesn't matter. I should get home." He start to straighten his top where their bodies and made it ride up a little.

"Why can't you stay a while?" Magnus asked, whining a little.

"I want to but I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"You'd never outstay your welcome Alec." Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek, running his thumb down his face, caressing him softly. "I know what you were going to ask."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I know it'll be hard for you so I'll say it instead." Magnus looked down at Alec, his expression serious, his cat eyes wide. "Alec, will you be my boyfriend?"

Alec grinned at Magnus before nodding; not wanting to speak and give away how much it mattered that Magnus could notice his nerves and struggle and instead of doing what Jace would and teasing him about it, he finished the question for him and it sent shivers all through him. Magnus smiled before starting to kiss him again. "You should get home really, it's getting late."

"It's getting? It is late Magnus." Alec replied, his voice trembling a little. "Can I ask one thing though?"

"Depends what."

"Can we keep this quiet for now? You know us."

Magnus frowned and Alec instantly felt guilty, lowering his head. "Why?"

"I just don't want it getting out yet and I don't want to get kicked out of the clave for it."

"How long do you want to keep it quiet?"

"Until I'm ready."

"Are you going to tell Izzy?"

"Probably, but only her."

Magnus was silent before nodding, "Fine. I'll keep it quiet, on one condition."

Alec narrowed his eyes warily. "What?"

"That I can see you for at least an hour everyday."

Alec laughed a little and nodded. "I think that can be arranged." He stood up and took Magnus' hands in his, pulling him up before kissing him again, quickly but tenderly. "I'll text you tomorrow when I can come to yours."

"You better." Magnus murmured, stroking Alec's hair and gazing down at him through his fine black eyelashes.

"I promise." Alec replied.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then and you better tell me what Izzy says."

"I'll ring you tonight."

"I look forward to it; now go on through the portal." He kissed Alec one last time before ushering him over to the portal so he could return home to his awaiting family.

* * *

**A/N Wow okay so this took me a couple of days to write but it's finally here and done I have tried my best and I'm going to attempt to try and make it like a long story (probably not in JUST this fanfiction but maybe 3 or 4 or something like that. This one is definitely going to be set during City of Ashes and City of Glass though.) So if you like long stories you've definitely come to the right place haha. I just hope you enjoy, reviews would be greatly appreciated though!**


End file.
